inlinehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1994 Murphy Cup playoffs
The 1994 Murphy Cup playoffs of Roller Hockey International began in September, 1994, after the 1994 regular season. The sixteen teams that qualified, four from each division (the winner of each of the four divisions plus the three teams with the highest point totals from the teams remaining in each division), play a best-of-three series, with the third game a one 12–minute period, for the division semifinals, finals, and conference finals, and then the conference champions will play a best-of-three series, with the third game a one 12–minute period, for the Murphy Cup. All eight teams to qualify in the Eastern Conference were expansion teams, while all but two teams in the Western Conference were original teams. The Finals ended in September, 1994, with the Buffalo Stampede defeating the Portland Rage two games to none to win the championship. They became just the second team, after the 1993 Anaheim Bullfrogs, to win the championship. Playoff seeds After the regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The Minnesota Arctic Blast were the Eastern Conference regular season champions and had the best overall record at 37 points. The Los Angeles Blades had the best record in the Western Conference with 36 points. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division #Buffalo Stampede – Atlantic Division champions, 34 points #Montreal Roadrunners – 26 points #Philadelphia Bulldogs – 24 points #New Jersey Rockin Rollers – 23 points Central Division #Minnesota Arctic Blast – Central Division and Eastern Conference regular season champions; Best Overall Record winners, 37 points #Pittsburgh Phantoms – 26 points #Chicago Cheetahs – 24 points #Atlanta Fire Ants – 22 points Western Conference Northwest Division #Vancouver Voodoo – Northwest Division champions, 31 points #Calgary Rad'z – 26 points #Phoenix Cobras – 24 points #Portland Rage – 23 points Pacific Division #Los Angeles Blades – Pacific Division and Western Conference regular season champions, 36 points #San Jose Rhinos – 28 points #Anaheim Bullfrogs – 27 points #San Diego Barracudas – 22 points Playoff bracket In the first two rounds, the highest seed in each division is matched against the lowest remaining seed, with the two division finals winners in each conference matched against each other in the conference finals. The higher-seeded team is awarded home floor advantage, which gives them a possible maximum of two games on their home floor, with the lower-seeded team getting one. In the Murphy Cup Finals, home floor is determined based on regular season points. Thus, the Buffalo Stampede had home floor advantage in the Murphy Cup Finals. Each best-of-three series, with the third game a one 12–minute period, followed a 1–2 format. This means that the lower-seeded team had home floor for game 1, while the higher-seeded team had home floor for game 2, and if necessary, the 12–minute game 3. Division Semifinals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (1) Buffalo Stampede vs. (4) New Jersey Rockin Rollers The Buffalo Stampede entered the playoffs as the first seed in the Atlantic Division after winning the division with 34 points. The New Jersey Rockin Rollers earned the fourth seed with 23 points. The Stampede swept the Rockin Rollers, 2 games to 0. (2) Montreal Roadrunners vs. (3) Philadelphia Bulldogs The Montreal Roadrunners entered the playoffs as the second seed in the Atlantic Division with 26 points. The Philadelphia Bulldogs earned the third seed with 24 points. The Roadrunners swept the Bulldogs, 2 games to 0. Central Division (1) Minnesota Arctic Blast vs. (4) Atlanta Fire Ants (2) Pittsburgh Phantoms vs. (3) Chicago Cheetahs Western Conference Northwest Division (1) Vancouver Voodoo vs. (4) Portland Rage (2) Calgary Rad'z vs. (3) Phoenix Cobras Pacific Division (1) Los Angeles Blades vs. (4) San Diego Barracudas (2) San Jose Rhinos vs. (3) Anaheim Bullfrogs Division Finals Eastern Conference Atlantic Division (1) Buffalo Stampede vs. (2) Montreal Roadrunners Central Division (1) Minnesota Arctic Blast vs. (2) Pittsburgh Phantoms Western Conference Northwest Division (2) Calgary Rad'z vs. (4) Portland Rage Pacific Division (1) Los Angeles Blades vs. (3) Anaheim Bullfrogs Conference finals Eastern Conference (C1) Minnesota Arctic Blast vs. (A1) Buffalo Stampede Western Conference (P3) Anaheim Bullfrogs vs. (N4) Portland Rage Murphy Cup Finals See also *1994 RHI season *List of RHI seasons Murphy Cup